


I can fix that

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/F, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chapel shuffles into the room, exhaustion pressing down on her shoulders.“Hello!” Her girlfriend says cheerfully,She stops when she sees the nurses face.“Are you alright sweetheart?” She asks, steering chapel on to their shared bed.“I had a rough day” she answers, rubbing the back of her neck.“What happened?” Uhura asks, sitting the blonde in front of her crossed legsOr, Nyota gives her tired girlfriend a massage
Relationships: Christine Chapel/Nyota Uhura
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	I can fix that

Chapel shuffles into the room, exhaustion pressing down on her shoulders. 

“Hello!” Her girlfriend says cheerfully,   
She stops when she sees the nurses face. 

“Are you alright sweetheart?” She asks, steering chapel on to their shared bed.   
“I had a rough day” she answers, rubbing the back of her neck.   
“What happened?” Uhura asks, sitting the blonde in front of her crossed legs

“What are you doing?” She asks as Nyota is unzipping her dress.  
“Shhh” 

She was now sitting in only her commissioned bra and leggings,   
“Tell me about your day” Uhura says, pivoting the woman in blue to face forward.   
“McCoy was just really grumpy today, I don’t think he got any sleep...” she huffs,

Uhura begins kneading her girlfriends shoulders, attempting to loosen up the stress that has built there.   
“I know he’s stressed but still, he should try and be nicer...” she says  
“Oh honey you are so sweet” Uhura comments   
“Do you put lotion on your shoulders?” She asks, feeling how soft her pale skin is.   
“No?”   
Nyota hums softly, deciding to get Christine some nice smelling lotion for her birthday.   
“And someone got the flu today and he was being really dramatic about it... he demanded he get checked for a space disease even though I instigated it was the flu....”   
“What was his name?”   
“Oh I don’t remember...” she lies, knowing that if she reveals his name Nyota will go after him.   
Uhura doesn’t press

She trails kisses along her slender neck, telling her that   
“Tomorrow will be better, love”   
“Nyota I’m tired” Christine says, yawning softly  
“Alright, lets sleep then” she says, letting her nurse lean back into her body. 

A few minutes later the quite room is filled with the soft snores of Christine.   
Uhura grabs her pad, knowing if she doesn’t turn on some sort of noise she will wake up. 

She turns on soft rain sounds and closes her eyes, carding her hand through her girlfriends hair. 


End file.
